Holding A Heart
by Fary-Lizbeth12
Summary: A/N: Set in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella, which lands her in a mental institute for three years. Three years has passed and she meets Jacob Black once again. Can he fix what's broken or will she forever be broken and can she fix him. Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my story Holding A Heart, it takes place during New Moon after Edward leaves where she spirals into a deep depression and her father has no choice but to make a hard decision.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

**~Holding A Heart~**

**I**

Three Years Ago

_As the months passed Ed- he hadn't returned, I would still attend school but I wouldn't dare stare at anyone, my dad had taken morning shifts instead of late night to keep an eye on me. I had started cutting and took pills to help me subsidize the nightmares but it wouldn't work. The memories would still resurface him leaving me in that forest all by myself and the air compressing against me, suddenly I screamed. My dad came in and soothed my forehead_

_"Baby girl, are you okay?" He asked_

_I nodded and turned over_

_"Bella, you can't keep doing this to yourself, if you want we can arrange for you to go see a counselor."_

_I shook my head softly_

_Dad sighed and left as I cried myself to sleep the next day as I went to school I saw Lauren by my locker, I didn't want to deal with this now, I hid my face and passed my locker with no sound but I wasn't fast enough._

_"Hey Bella! Where's Edward?" She yelled_

_I stopped and didn't turn around I just kept walking then she grabbed my hood and slammed into the lockers, I whimpered and she laughed maliciously_

_"I don't know what Edward Cullen saw in you, your nothing but a boring ugly cow with no sense of fashion. And he probably left because he got bored."_

_I didn't answer her and she growled and slammed me against the locker_

_"Say something, bitch!" She yelled_

_Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and saw her hands on me and as she slapped me the principal yelled as I slumped to the ground._

_"Lauren Mallory, my office now!" He said_

_He came towards me and I looked up to see him as Edward, I cried and ran out the front door, got into my truck and drove home, that's when I saw my mom with my bags in hand._

_"Bella sweetheart, your home early." Dad said_

_"What's going on?" I asked sadly_

_"Bella, I think it's a good idea to for you to leave Forks, this place isn't good for you."_

_"No." I said_

_"Bella please." Mom pleaded_

_"NO!" I screamed_

_I ripped the bag from her hand and took out all my clothes tossing them every where and going into the living room and throwing everything on the ground. I ran out the door to my car as I heard the screams from my mom. I drove off and found myself driving towards the cliffs. I took the pills I stole from my dad's cupboard to numb my brain and popped them all at once and drank the vodka I stashed in the back I pulled over to see the cliffs, I took the vodka with me and screamed_

_"I hate you!" I screamed_

_I threw the vodka against a tree and screamed_

_"I fucking hate you, Cullen!"_

_I was too close to the edge and slipped falling off the cliffs, once I hit the water, I tried swimming for shore which seemed so far, I felt myself drown and them I hit my head against a rock and felt blood float around me, as I slowly felt myself slip._

_I woke up in glimpses and saw a tan skinned man giving me CPR._

_"Come on Bella breathe." He said_

_"Sam! Call Charlie!"_

_"We have to get her to a hospital!" Someone else said_

_I passed out and opened to see hospital lights passing and my dad and mom running beside the rolling bed, I passed out again and finally woke up to be in a hospital bed. I hated being in hospitals. I sat up to see Angela, Mike, Mom, Dad and Billy Black from LaPush, and a doctor._

_"Oh thank god your awake." Mom cried hugging me tightly_

_"Mom, what's going on?"_

_"Sweetie, you need help."_

_"Bella, we've known you for a year and you are a dear friend to us and we don't to see you destroy yourself. We want you to get better."_

_"Baby girl, we want you to have life and meaning and not base it off some boy." He spat_

_"Please Bella, do it for everyone who loves you." Billy said_

_I cried and nodded_

_"I'll go get help or I'll go away." I cried_

_"Hi, Bella I am Dr. Kismet, I am from LaPush Institution, I am here to help and you will heal with us."_

_As she spoke I knew I had to do this for my family and everyone I loved._

_As my dad drove me to the LaPush Institution, I felt nervous I would be in a different environment._

_When I got there the nurses greeted me and smiled_

_"Bella, I know I'm not good with expressing my feelings but I want you to know I am a call away." He said_

_I hugged him and smiled_

_"Thank you." I cried_

_I pulled back and the nurse came back for me_

_I waved and went inside_

_When I got there it was big and had many rooms I saw a bunch of LaPush kids and Forks and people from somewhere else. I followed the nurse and she put me in a nicely decorated room._

_"Here you go Bella, there will be an orientation soon for all the new kids so make yourself comfortable and your new clothes are in the closet." She smiled_

_Once she left I sat on the bed and sighed looking out the window, after a while I changed out of my clothes and took the clothes in the closet_, _I turned the knob to find the fate of my future at LaPush Institute_

Three Years Later

As I sat in the Lounge area reading, I saw the nurses flirting with the new interns who were Quileute blooded, I rolled my eyes and put the book away, I got up and went to my room then as I looked forward someone ran into me I felt with a loud thud and the nurse Lila came over.

"Bella are you okay?" Lila asked

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." The husky voice said

I looked up to see the gorgeous man in front of me, he was tanned perfectly, he had the most mesmerizing brown eyes and the most beautiful smile way better than Edward. I gasped inwardly I had said his name in three years without backlash.

"Hi." I whispered

He smiled and helped me up

"Hey."He grinned

"Bella, this is Jacob. He's a new intern in the arts department, he's bringing in a new program as well automotive for the guys."

"You should, stop by the arts room Jacob, Bella has very lovely paintings."

"I should do it now then."

"Bella would you like to show Jacob around?" Lila asked smiling and winked

I giggled and nodded

I took his hand and led him to the art room

"So Bella how long have you been in here?"

"For three years."

"Why that long? If you don't mind me asking."

"I needed so much help but I rather stay where I know I can't hurt the people I love."

"That's very noble of you." He smiled

I nodded

"You're really beautiful." He blurted out blushing

I gasped and blushed smiling

"T-Thank you." I stammered

When we reached the art room I showed Jacob my collections and he smiled in marvel

"Wow Bella, these are really good."

I smiled and reached over to show him another and I suddenly got a rush of warmth and remembered

_"Come on Bella breathe." He said_

I pulled my hand back and looked up at Jacob, he looked at me

"You saved me that night, I almost drowned."

"You remember." He gasped

"Jacob Black?"

He smiled

"The one and only."

"Billy's son." I stated

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever he came over to me and stroked my cheek

"Bella." He breathed

My breath caught in my throat and felt my heart pounding

I hadn't felt anything like this in a long time, not since Edward. Was Jacob really the savior of my heart, he had saved me from dying once but why was I still in here.

When he pulled back Lila came in smiling

"How did you like the art Jacob?" She asked

"She's very talented." He grinned

I blushed

"Well Bella has been through so much and I think that the art is her safe place."

"I can imagine." He said softly

"Bella, you have visitors. Say goodbye to Jacob."

I waved and turned around as Lila took me to the visitors area, I looked back towards Jacob and he mouthed something

"I'll see you." He mouthed

I nodded

Once I got to the visiting area my mom and dad were there smiling, I smiled back.

"Hi mom, dad."

"Hi baby girl, you know it's okay to come home finish school get on with your life."

"I know mom, but I like it here. The nurses are nice the people are nice."

"I know you're scared of hurting us and yourself if you get out but try it for a week, we miss you at home and everyone keeps asking for you."

"I can't mom, I just don't want to leave."

"I'm guessing you heard the news then?" Dad grumbled

"What news?"

Renée looked at Charlie and sighed she gave me the newspaper and I saw the headline making my head spin

**Cullen family has a new foundation for all Mental Patients**

I slumped out of my chair hearing my mother scream in the process


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well looks like you guys love this so far so here is the second chapter of Holding A Heart**

**Rated M for Coarse Language**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

I saw so many people crowding me telling me to breathe but I couldn't he was back and I didn't want to get out anymore, then I heard yelling

"Bella." I heard Jacob say

He pulled me into his arms and I felt the steady pulse of his heartbeat

"Breathe."He whispered

My breathing slowed and suddenly all the screaming agony stopped as I calmed down, I passed out in his warmth, when I woke up I was in my room and Jacob was sitting my the window thinking.

"Jacob." I rasped

He turned and came to my side immediately

"Are you okay?" He asked

I looked at him

"Right stupid question. Do you need anything."

"Can you just stay in here, please."

"Of course."

I slept facing him and soon darkness overcame me. I had dreamed I was back in that forest three years ago, he had left me there then I saw a light and it was Jacob.

"I will protect you." He whispered

He came towards me and hugged me to him

"Jacob, my Jacob." I sighed

Then we disappeared the light surrounding us and the darkness fighting to breakthrough. Once I woke up I felt something warm and heavy on my stomach, when I looked Jacob was lying on my stomach, somehow I did see the little boy that used to chase me around with muddy hands but the beautiful flower.

Fifteen Years Ago

_"STOP IT! DADDY!" I screamed_

_"Bella, wait, please!" He cried_

_I stopped and looked to see Jacob crying, I went back to him and he looked up at me shoving the flower in my direction_

_"You pretty, me give you flower." He sniffed_

_I smiled and took the flower, he kissed my cheek and smiled_

Present

I tried sitting up but Jacob's head was heavy

"Jake." I whispered

He opened his eyes and sat up stretching, and I saw a peak of skin from his lifted shirt, I saw his trail of hair leading down to his surprise area. I looked up to find him grinning. I blushed and looked down.

"Hey, enjoying the view."

I blushed three shades of red and he chuckled

"Trust me Bells, you're not the first one to check me out, I actually prefer it from you."

"Why me." I asked looking him in the eye

"Well Bells if you remember I've liked you for my whole life but I felt like I didn't have a chance with you because of you and your boyfriend."

"Oh, well don't get me wrong Jacob, I'm really flattered. But you don't want me now I mean look where I am, I'm in the mental asylum. I almost killed myself. You don't want someone like me. I'm too broken for you. You deserve someone so much more filled with life."

"Bella, you can't not have someone, you must want to grow old with someone. Have kids, be a mother and a wife to someone. You can't stay here your whole life. You had one slip up in your teenage years but you're a grown woman. You deserve to be loved."

"Jacob, I can't be with you, you deserve so much better than me."

"You're wrong, I need you as much as you need me."

He got up and left. I almost started crying. Why couldn't I let him in, was I afraid of letting him get to close. He would get sick of me and leave me too just like _he did._

The next week I was in the art room painting a portrait of Jacob, I had started it a couple of hours ago. I couldn't stop thinking about him and what he had said. He was right I did need him, I needed him to heal me more. I wanted to be loved again.

As I drew the outline, I heard a bunch of laughing in the hallway, I turned to see Jacob and his friends shirtless with grease stains, but I only had eyes for Jacob. Jacob looked over at me and I looked away and kept drawing, I turned back to see him flirting with someone else. I put my stuff away and passed them without looking back. By nightfall I was on the balcony looking out at the small town of LaPush and the lights.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A female voice said

I turned to see Lila, I smiled and nodded

"You know when you first got here, it was my first day on the job, I made a promise to myself that I would help someone put themselves back together, and you happen to be her. I see the way Jacob looks at you, he has a serious thing for you."

"I know but I can't have him be in my life if I am so broken." I sighed

"Bella, if he's willing to be with you and fix you, then give him the chance. Move on with your life because if you don't you're going to regret it."

"I'm just afraid, if I leave here then I will fall and there will be no one to catch me."

She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead

"Get some sleep Bella, I will check on you tomorrow when I get it."

I nodded

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked

"I have a hot date with believe it or not Paul one of Jacob's friends their going out for drinks and I got invited." She smiled

"Have fun."

She nodded and left

When I got back to my room, I found a suitcase, CD player and dreamcatcher on my desk with a note attached

_When you need to escape_

_Love J_

I smiled and thought how lucky am I to have Jacob Black in my life, I opened the suitcase and saw all the art supplies imaginable, I smiled and took the CD player, and pressed play.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

I felt like Jacob was telling me all these things and was telling me I needed to give myself a chance and him

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

JPOV

As I sat in the bar drinking a beer I couldn't help think that, Bella found what I left and she loved it, and touched it with marvel. I wanted her to need me as much as I need her.

"Jake."

I turned to see my ex sleazy girlfriend Leah Clearwater stand before me after a year passed

"Leah Clearwater, what do I owe my slut of a girlfriend."

"Don't not you too, I already get that from your friends and the looks I don't need it from you."

"I'm only saying what is true."

"Jake, I came here to apologize."

"So it took you a year to finally confess to your sins. Nice."

"It isn't easy when I know I let the best thing slip from me and you'll never know how sorry I am."

"Did you ever love me Leah?"

"Of course I did, you meant everything."

"Now you mean nothing to me, so if your looking to win me back, I don't want you back."

"Is this about Bella Swan, psycho Swan."

"Don't talk about her that way." I growled towering over her

"I always knew that's why you didn't ask me to marry you because you still knew deep down that you loved her more me."

"Maybe so." I said walking away

Once I got outside and into my car I slammed the steering wheel and cried, I pulled out and drove out of there. The rain started pouring as I drove home quickly. I couldn't see shit but I tried then I saw headlights in front of me and the truck veered on my side I turned and jumped off a huge hill toppling down as I stopped I could see a white angel coming towards me.

"Bella." I sighed

BPOV

I hadn't seen Jacob in days, I wanted to tell him I'd give us a chance and thank you for the supplies. But after the fourth day I hadn't seen him nor his friends.

"Bella." Lila said sadly

"Lila, are my parents okay?" I asked

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

"There's been an accident, Jacob was involved."

Suddenly my heart stopped and I slumped to the ground hitting the table and screams filling my head


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter Three**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

As I woke up Lila was by my side

"You have got to stop doing that." She smiled softly

"I know, I'm sorry but is Jacob going to be okay?"

"They don't know they said his brain has a lot of activity but he hasn't moved."

"I want to go see him." I said

"Are you sure, you're ready to face the world."

"I am positive, I need to be with him."

"Okay, I will get the discharge papers and take you to him."

I nodded as she got up

"Lila." I said

She turned and smiled

"Thank you."

"Believe me Bella, it's the least I can do."

Once Lila signed the papers, and gave me her change of clothes we got out once I was outside, I smelled the musky evergreens and the raindrops falling on my face. I smiled and Lila held my hand. Once we got in her car she drove to Forks hospital when I got out I ran into the hospital.

"Hello, I am here to see Jacob Black."

"Are you family."

"Yes she is, it's okay Anita." A man said

I turned to see Billy, I smiled, I went over to him and hugged him softly

"Bella, it's great to finally see you out."

"It feels great to be out."

"I am glad you could make it."

I smiled and pushed his wheelchair to Jacob's room

That's where I saw him lying there his face cut and bruises touching every edge of his beautiful skin, I went over to him and stroked his hair

"Oh Jacob, I wish this didn't happen to you."

I took his hand in mine and kissed the knuckles

"I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Outside The Room<p>

Billy Black stay in front of the door as he saw Leah Clearwater running down the hall frantic, she was so fake he thought

"Is he okay?" She asked

"Why in God's name would you care."

"Just because we are not together doesn't mean I stopped caring."

"Regardless, you can't be here."

That when she looked in and saw the Mahogany pale faced girl

"Bella Swan, of course she's here."

She turned on her heel and walked away

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and I lay on Jacob's stomach feeling his warmth, I hummed to the song he left for me and smiled. I sat up and held his hand<p>

"Jake, if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand."

I felt him squeeze softly

"I loved the art supplies and everything you left, that dream catcher is beautiful, it does keep the nightmares away, I wanted to tell you when a few days ago that I am ready to give you and us a chance but take it slow."

"I thought I heard you." He rasped

I gasped and looked up Jacob's soft brown eyes were looking into mine

"Bella, you look beautiful as always." He breathed stroking my cheek

"You heard me."

"I felt you too, I thought I was dying but I guess this isn't a dream."

"No it's not." I smiled

"How did you escape?" He grinned

"I was discharged, this morning."

"You're out." He smiled

I nodded and smiled

"When did you figure it out?" He asked

"Well the song said more than I could to defend, you are the light that would have guided me home."

He smiled and sat up showing the top half of his shirtless frame that's where I saw the tattoos. I gasped in marvel and traced them with my finger.

"What are these tattoos?" I asked

Silence

"Jacob?" I asked then I looked up to see him sleeping soundly I smiled and rested myself on his stomach

The next morning I woke up to find Jacob awake and looking outside into the rain

"Good morning." I whispered

He turned to me and smiled

"Good morning beautiful."

I blushed and smiled

I stroked his hair and he grinned

I heard our stomachs gurgle and we laughed

"I guess we both need some food."

"I'll have what your having." He smiled

"Okay." I smiled

I stood up and leaned down kissing his cheek softly.

"I'll be back." I smiled

"Okay." He smiled

When I went down to the cafeteria, I got a tray with everything that we would eat

"Bella." I heard a voice say

I turned and saw Lauren Mallory, she wasn't blond anymore."

"Lauren." I said

"It's been a long time."

"Three years." I stated

She smiled

"You look good, I guess three years away healed you."

"Yeah, it was worth it." I smiled "Well goodbye."

"Wait Bella." I turned and waited

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry, for what I did to you in high school."

"It's all in the past."

"But you running off and falling off that cliff is my fault I drove you to it, after Principal Jean expelled me my parents sent me to an all girls boarding school, and it was hell all the girls we're still rich and popular my parents had basically disowned me. But I learned to rebuild myself and I promised myself that if I saw you again that I would apologize for everything I did."

"All is forgiven."

"Can you walk you back to whichever room?"

"Sure." I smiled

She helped me carrying the tray of food and once we got to Jacob's room I saw a woman who was Quileute and all over Jacob

"Excuse me?! Are you family?" Lauren interjected

"No she isn't either." She spat pointing at me

"She's special, Mr. Black's father has a specific list on who should be visiting him, I suggest you leave before I call security." Lauren said aggressively

"Fine, call fucking security." She said

Lauren radioed in a security guard who took Leah out, I smiled towards her and went to Jacob

"Who was that?" I asked

"That was my ex-girlfriend." He stated

"She's very beautiful."

"But she isn't you." He whispered

I looked up at him and smiled

"Is there a story behind you two?" I asked

"Yeah."

I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes

JPOV

A Year Ago

_"Hey Lee, I'm home!" I yelled_

_I took off my boots and saw the trail of lingerie from her, I grinned and ran upstairs seeing the flowers and candles. When I opened the door I saw Leah riding none other than Sam Uley. I slammed the door_

_"Oh shit, that was Jacob."_

_I ran downstairs and Leah was on my tail_

_"Jacob wait please!" She yelled_

_I turned and growled at her_

_"I want you out of my house by dawn when I get back." I said slamming the front door_

_When morning came she was in front of my house with her bags_

_"That was the last of my stuff, Jake can we please talk about it."_

_"No, I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, I'm done with you."_

_As Sam pulled up he tried speaking but I threw a rock at his windshield and grinned angrily_

_"Get off my property!"_

Present Day

"Wow you had so much anger." I said sadly

Jacob looked down and I brought his face up

"You see how much I need you, I have so much patience but my anger gets in the way of my judgement."

"But why me, I'm broken."

"Because we can be broken and fix ourselves together."

I smiled and pressed my forehead to his

"Okay, I will let you fix me but please catch me if I fall again."

"I intend to." He smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites keep reading on here is Chapter Four :D**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Once Jacob was discharged from the hospital, I drove us back to his house and parked. Once I got out of the car, I smiled and Jacob came up behind me and held my hand. I smiled and looked up at him

"Well this is my place."

"It's very beautiful." I smiled

I looked at the cozy cabin with the river behind his house, once I got inside it looked very homey and I loved it. He showed me around and once we got upstairs there were two bedrooms, his and the guest room.

"Sue made up your room, I hope you like it, I made the dresser myself a few years back. I'll let you get settled in."

"Okay." I smiled

I went in and saw the stuff left over from the mental institute with everything from my room there. That night as I got ready for bed and laid down. I couldn't help but feel the need to go over to Jacob's room but I didn't want to disturb him or be a burden. I got up and went to his room door. I knocked

"Come in." He said

I went in and closed the door behind me

"Hi." I whispered

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight, I mean it's my second night away and I haven't found a safe place like this one."

"You can come sleep with me, I don't mind."

"Really, I don't want to be a burden."

"Bella, I want you to feel welcome here this is our home now don't feel embarrassed."

"Okay." I smiled shyly

I walked over to his bed and went under the sheets, feeling the warmth consume me. Jacob sighed and pulled me into his chest softly. I sighed and rested in the confines of his warmth. As he held onto me.

When morning came Jacob had a tight grip on me and I was sweatingly hot and I kind of liked it, then I felt something else at the edge of my thigh. I started rubbing it and Jacob moaned sleeplessly. I kept touching it and then Jacob's eyes popped open.

"Jesus!" He yelled rolling off the bed taking me with him

"Oh, I'm sorry." I blushed

He chuckled and it made me laugh

"That was quite a way to wake up." He grinned

I smiled and he sat up stroking my cheek

"How about some breakfast?" He asked

"Okay." I smiled

When we got downstairs he got out some pot and pans to make some eggs and bacon, when he was done we ate smiling at each other.

"Do you want to go visit your parents?" He asked

"That would be nice." I smiled

After we ate, we changed into different clothes and drove out to my parents house, my mom and dad had gotten back together after my departure they worked on themselves together. My mom packed up everything from Florida and moved all the way out here. I hoped they would last for good this time.

When we pulled up, I got out and glanced at the house, I smiled and Jacob took my hand softly.

"Are you ready Bells?" Jacob asked

"As, I'll ever be." I smiled

We walked up to the door and Jacob knocked

Renee opened the door and squealed hugging us both

"Charlie get down here!" She yelled

Charlie came running down and he looked happier, he got to me and hugged me hard and then hugged Jacob once we got inside, my mom had definitely remodeled the inside, the insides were a baby blue and grey and the tiles were dark brown.

We sat in the living room with Jacob's arm around me

"So how long have you been discharged sweetheart?"

"Since, I found out Jacob got in an accident."

"We honestly thought you wouldn't make it, your car was so totaled." Charlie said

"Bella you want to help me get the tea cups from the kitchen."

"Okay." I smiled

Once I got into the kitchen, mom giggled and smiled

"Bella, Jacob Black. Great catch." She grinned

"Oh mom."

"If I hadn't met your father I would have gone for Billy Black."

"Oh gross mom." I giggled

"So what's going on between you two?"

"Well, I'm giving him a chance. I owe it to him." I smiled

Then we heard the doorbell

"Charlie can you get that!" Renee yelled

"Trust me Bella, he is the one for you, I see the way he looks at you. He is head over heels for you."

I smiled and took the tea once I got to the hallway the door was open and I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward Cullen stood there. I dropped the tea cup and it shattered. Everything felt like it slowed down in my mind

"Bella!" Jacob yelled

He took me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him

"Breathe baby, breathe."

I breathed softly and got myself under control, he stroked my cheek. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. He moved out of the way and I came face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Bella." He said

"Cullen." I growled

"Can we talk. Alone."

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me, my family and my boyfriend."

Jacob squeezed my hand and I continued forward

"Bella, I was wrong, I need you back in my life. Three years was long enough. I can't live without you. I'm sorry that I left you in those woods I left to protect you"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear your shit and your lies. If you loved me you would have just said goodbye like a normal person and not leave me in the woods. Because of you I've been away from everyone I love so you know what, screw you, your family and your money. I don't want it and I don't want you anymore." I growled

I went to the door and slammed it shut in his face

"Woah." Charlie whispered

I slumped against the door and Jacob came to my side

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I will be." I smiled hugging him

"Bella do you want a restraining order against him."

"Yes please." I smiled

"Okay, I'll get the paper work." Charlie said exiting the room

That night I was in Jacob's room painting away as Jacob was in the shower, I drew Jacob in my heart as my other half. Once Jacob came out of the shower, I looked up and saw Jacob and his glistening wet abs. He grinned and I blushed.

"So I'm your boyfriend huh."

I blushed and smiled remembering what I had said to Edward Cullen

"Only if you want to be." I smiled

"Of course I want to be, we'll take it slow though."

"I'd like that." I smiled

Jacob came over and kissed my forehead and nestled under the sheets, I laid down on his chest and felt sleep overcome me

Outside Edward Cullen watch inside his eyes as black as night, how was she ever going to forgive him. He needed her back, Jacob Black was nothing like him. He was different and he needed to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites keep it up here is Chapter 5**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Two months had passed and I was finally settling in, Jacob had happily let me stay with him and it felt nice to finally feel at home. When I woke up one morning Jacob was staring down at me dreamily. I smiled

"What are you staring at?" I asked

"You, silly." He chuckled

I sat up, I looked at him with his sexy bed head look

"Why?"

That's when he leaned forward and kissed me softly, I gasped but then my eyes closed and I let his kiss consume me. When he pulled away he blushed and I smiled.

"I always dreamed about kissing you but I never knew what it would have felt like until just now."

"Jake thank you for waiting, to be honest if you had kissed me two months ago I would have flipped out on you." I giggled

He chuckled and stroked my cheek

"Good to know. Hey do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"It's at the beach."

"Oh."

"It's okay, we can stay in." He said

"No, I need to get out face my fears. I will be okay."

"Okay, cool." He smiled

As the hours passed Jacob and I sat in bed watching TV and cuddled together. He kissed my fingers as I rested on his shoulder, I looked up at Jacob and found he was nowhere near a boy anymore, he was a man. His facial hair made him seem more mature, he looked down at me and smiled I blushed and rested against his shoulder.

"When I first saw you at the hospital, I thought wow even in the worst place she's still so beautiful. When I bumped into you I never thought I would see you again."

"Why."

"I thought you had committed suicide at one point but when I got accepted as an intern to help and I saw you. I was happy that I could be with you again."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder

"So you and Leah go way back?" I asked

"Not really, I had a crush on her in high school, she just broke up with Sam Uley and then now she's back with him."

"Did you think you weren't good enough?"

"Yeah, I mean I loved her and I gave her everything. Except my virginity."

"You're still a virgin?" I asked shocked

He chuckled

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Well your beyond gorgeous Jacob, I mean girls look at you left and right. And they throw themselves at you. I mean wouldn't you like that."

"I mean yeah but I would only like it if you threw yourself at me." He grinned

"Wouldn't you hate that."

"Not from you because I know you wouldn't go over the top."

"What is it about me that you like so much."

"You're just perfect for me."

"I'm imperfect." I said sadly

He grabbed my face in his burning hands

"Listen to me, you are the most selfless girl, I've ever met and you are more beautiful than you will ever know."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, he responded and leaned us down into the couch, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he cupped my cheek softly. Once he pulled away he nuzzled my nose and pulled back.

As night came we got ready for the bonfire, once we were done we drove out to LaPush beach where there was a giant bonfire. When Jacob parked, we got out and he took my hand.

"Are you nervous?" I asked

"Yes, what if no one likes me?"

"Everyone will love you Bells, you can count on it."

I squeezed his hand and he smiled

"Jacob, you made it." One guy said

"Hey guys, Bella this is-

"I can do the introduction." He said "I'm Quil Atera."

"Hi." I blushed

"I'm Embry Call." He said

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled

"It's about time though, Jacob never stopped talking about you when you used to be a patient at LaPush Institute." He grinned

I looked up at Jacob and he was blushing, I giggled

"I swear he probably went to the bathroom, to wan-

"Okay guys thanks for the intro, is my dad here."

"Yeah he's talking to Harry and Sue."

"Thanks." He said

Jacob strung me along to his father and Harry and Sue.

"Hey dad." Jacob smiled

"Ah my son, and beautiful Bella."

I blushed and Jacob kissed my hand

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm much better."

"That's very good, we are happy that you are back."

"It's good to be back."

"And I heard Cullen stopped by your home."

"Dad." Jacob cautioned

"It's okay Jake, yes he did and I told him I never wanted to see him again, and I got a restraining order against him."

"Wow, you took extreme measures."

"Well while I was away, I thought I should have listened to you, I should have listened to family but I let my love for something so fake become the better of me. The institute thought me that love blinds the best aspects of us."

"Wow, you have changed a bit."

I smiled and Jacob kissed my cheek

After being introduced to everyone, we all sat around the bonfire and I sat in Jacob's lap, he caressed me from behind and I smiled.

His dad told some really cool Quileute legends about the cold ones and wolves than once he was done Jacob and I strolled to the waters holding hands.

"Everyone loves this you Bells." Jacob smiled

"I know, I love this me too." I smiled

Jacob leaned down and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck , pulling him down softly. He gripped my hips softly kissing me passionately, in the distance we heard catcalls from his friends and I blushed pulling away. Jacob chuckled, I looked to see Jacob's ex glare at me and I looked away into Jake's chest, hearing his rumbling laughter.

"Can I show you something no one else knows about."

"Okay." I smiled

He took my and we went deeper into the woods, I saw a cave up front. And we stopped

"This is where I come to think, it's my thinking cave. I always came when my mom died it was my escape."

I held his hand softly and smiled

"Bella, I brought you here because I want to tell you something and before we go further into this relationship, I need to tell you something and it's the most important secret of my life."

"Oh okay."

"Bella, you know the legends my dad told?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Well their real." He said

"So you're a spirit wolf."

"Yeah." He said looking down

I smiled and brought his face back up to look at me

"Jacob, I don't care if you turn into a giant dog, as long as your honest with me."

He smiled and hugged me tightly

"Jake-can't-breathe."

He chuckled and swung me around, I giggled and held onto him then he tripped and he landed on his back and caught me.

"For a werewolf, you're really clumsy." I giggled

"Shut Up." He chuckled

I hovered above him, my hair falling like curtains around his face.

"Beautiful." He whispered

"Aww how cute." We heard a voice

We sat up and there stood Jacob's ex

"What do you want Leah." Jacob growled

"I guess you finally told her your true nature." She growled

"Bella go back to camp while I deal with her."

I started walking and then she got in my path and threw me against a tree

"Do not touch her!" Jacob growled and transformed into a werewolf

I gasped and sat up against the tree in fright

"Now, now Jacob you don't want to scare her."She grinned maliciously

Then Leah phased growling, Jacob snarled making my hairs stick up. I backed up onto his side of the territory and he looked back at me whimpering, then Leah lunged at him scratching his face.

"Jacob!" I screamed

He growled at Leah and lunged at her

"Bella!" Embry called

I sat in shock

Quil and Jared ran over and grabbed me out-of-the-way

"Are you hurt?" Quil asked

"No but what about Jacob?"

"We need to get her out of here."

"But Jake-

"The imprint is kicking in."

"Imprint, what's that?" I asked

"Shit, Jacob didn't get to that part."

"It's a long story, but we have to get you to safety."

I nodded and they took me back to the beach


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and likes hopefully you give more here is Chapter Six. **

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

When I got back to Billy's place they had made me hot chocolate while I waited for Jacob to come through the door, I was anxious I wanted to know everything and anything and I wanted to know if he was okay. When the door finally opened, I stood and there came in Jacob, with scratches on his face and arms.

"Jacob." I cried

I ran over and hugged him tightly, he sighed and took me in a giant bear hug, when I pulled back I examined him

"Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm okay babe." He whispered

I pressed my forehead to his and sniffed softly

"If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done."

"Don't talk like that Bella, I'm right here with you I promise." He said softly

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked

"Come with me?" He said pulling me to his old room

He sat on the bed while I stood, and he sighed

"Bella, there are so many aspects of being a wolf that can make us or break us, imprinting is one of them."

"What's imprinting?" I asked

"It's like when you see her, suddenly it's not gravity holding you down she does. You would do anything, be anything for her. Whether it's a friend, a protector, a brother or a lover."

"You sound like you know the feeling." I whispered

He looked up at me and I saw that look of I do

"Have you imprinted?" I asked

"Bella."

No. Not again, someone else in my life I was beginning to love was taken by a supernatural force and I couldn't do anything about. I turned on my heel and ran out crying.

"Bella! Wait."

I ran out into the rain with Jacob yelling behind me then he yanked me back to turn around

"Jacob! Let me go!" I yelled

"No!" He said yelled

"You have someone already and you hurt me. Why would you put me in this position when you know I'm not strong enough. I already lost someone I love and now I was starting to warm up to the idea that maybe I can love someone again especially you, but what's the point."

"I am such an idiot Bella, I should have just told you, I imprinted on you!"He yelled

"What?" I said

"I imprinted on you." He said softly grabbing my cheeks softly

I laughed at how silly I was being in this moment, I wasn't losing him. I pulled him down to my lips and I put more passion then ever before and he responded. He lifted me up and I giggled, once we pulled away. I smiled and he wiped my tears.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked

I nodded and smiled

"Okay, stay here."

I nodded as he ran inside, two minutes later he came out and we ran to his truck and we rode to his house. Once we got inside Jacob grabbed me and carried me upstairs I giggled and squealed.

Outside BlackSwan residence

Leah look inside upstairs seeing Jacob and Bella kissing and laughing, he looked so much happier than he could have been with her. Was she holding him back the whole, was it not worth it to fight for him. But she still loved him to death but she guesses he never truly felt the same way. She ran off deeper in the woods back to Sam Uley.

Four Months Later

BPOV

It was finally summer time and I hadn't felt the sun on my face in three years, being cooped up and seeing the sun and rain and storms go by was depressing, I felt like I was missing some aspect of it. It was also the greatest season because the pack would be shirtless especially Jacob, he was smoking hot without a shirt on. I mean his muscles were perfectly defined and the trail leading down to his manhood made me blush in ways I would be really embarrassed to share. Also recently we've becoming more sexually aware of each other especially the tension between us. It was downright hot, he would wink at me and him being a wolf he would smell me and groan and I would walk out and he would yell tease making me laugh.

This morning when I woke up Jacob was already in the shower and I stretched smiling, once he came out his towel clung low to his waist and I almost died. I saw the defined V- shaped muscles and glistening abs. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Fuck this." Jacob growled

He lunged for me and I squealed giggling as he kissed me softly, I grabbed his short locks and pulled him down roughly. He grabbed my hips and started grinding against my boy shorts making me moan.

"Jake." I moaned

He started kissing down my neck and collarbone as I nibbled on his ear and giggled once we finished our make out session he got dressed in a muscle shirt and shorts showing off the tip of his boxers.

"That was just waiting to happen." He grinned

"I know."

"You're a giant tease you know that."

"I am fully aware." I winked and purposedly detached my bra

"Oops Jake can you fix me bra it detached itself."

"Fuck me." He muttered and I suddenly saw the now prominent bulge I bit my lip smiling

He came up and grinding against my rear trying to fix it,

"Um Bells, it's actually broken."

"Shit, that was my favorite one, you know it was Victoria Secret."

Jacob gaped his mouth open staring at me, then I removed my shirt and bra went to the drawer and found another, I turned and winked at him and he turned and went into the bathroom.I heard groaning and moaning. I went up and knocked

"J, are you okay?" I asked almost slipping out a giggle

"Yeah, just ugh give me a minute, fuck." He cursed

I smiled and headed downstairs happily then I saw Leah sitting on the front porch, she turned and had a apologetic look.

"Jake! Someone is at the door for you." I called

I raced upstairs and he was just coming out of the bathroom.

"What?" He said

I leaned up and he balanced me

"Leah is at the door." I whispered

"I can hear you guys." Leah called

"Just stay up on the staircase." He whispered kissing my hair and running downstairs

JPOV

When I faced Leah she had that sorry look she usually puts on for show

"What do you want Clearwater?"

"I came to apologize to Bella."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I growled

"Bella, I need to talk to you!" She yelled trying to come in

"Stop." I said pushing her out the door

"You can't keep coming back here expecting to be close to me again, it's not going to fucking happen. You tried hurting Bella six months ago she almost started having nightmares again. Because of you."

"That's why I have to apologize."

"You should have done that six months ago." I growled

"What do you expect me to do just act like everything's peachy when I fucking miss you."

"Well he is the blunt reality Leah, I don't fucking miss you. You trapped me in our relationship more your relationship fantasy shit. You wanted everything, you wanted a ring on your finger but I didn't want to commit myself if I didn't truly love you." I admitted

"So you admit, you're in love with Bella fucking Swan."

"Always have been always will be." I said proudly

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, she's been through enough with Cullen, and I don't want to leave her hanging if I tell her how I truly and she doesn't feel the same way. That's why I'm waiting."

"You were always the most patient." She sighed

"I have patience with certain things, you weren't one them."

"We were good together Jake."

"Yeah past tense Leah."

"Is there anywhere in your new life that I can fit."

"Not anymore, I have Bella, she means the world and if anything ever happened to her, I would blame myself."

"You really love her."

"I'm in love with her." I smiled

"What's so special about her? She's just a fragile human." She spat

"I growled and bared my teeth

"I don't care if she isn't a werewolf, she makes me whole, now get off my property." I spat

I went inside and slammed the door, I turned to see Bella on the bottom of the stairs.

"You defended me." She smiled

I smiled and kneeled down in front of her

"Baby, you are mine now. No man or woman can tell you you are not good enough. Because you know what you are, you are perfect to me. For the last six months, you have fixed and repaired me beyond belief and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"You're not gonna propose." She said scaredly

"No not now, we're not ready for it yet."

"Okay, good because I want to marry you but not now." She giggled

I smiled and pulled her in kissing her softly, she grabbed at my short hair and moaned. I picked her up my the hips and pinned her to the wall as she wrapped her legs around my butt. I slipped my tongue between her lips and she moaned even more, I pulled back and tore open her short sleeved blouse. She bit her lip and winked

"Take me." She whispered

"Fuck me." I growled

I leaned in nibbling her neck as I grinded against her as she moaned, I kissed above her supple breast and kneaded them

"Jacob!" She cried out

I grinned and we pulled away

"Wow, almost got carried away." She giggled

"We should get carried away more often." I grinned biting her lip

She pressed her forehead to mine and smiled widely


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments and keep reading on the drama is soon to come**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

In the morning I woke up to find Jacob still sleeping, I got out of bed and into the bathroom the take a shower then once I got out Jacob came in.

"Morning beautiful." He grinned

I leaned up and kissed him softly

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go out for breakfast in Forks."

"Okay." I smiled

He smiled and kissed me once more, I exited the room and changed into a nice blouse and jeans

Once we were both finished we headed out to Forks, when we got to their diner we got a table and sat in

"Mmh eggs and bacon sound good." He said

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder

Once we got our food I heard Jacob growling

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked

That's when I looked up and saw none other than Edward Cullen, I squeezed Jacob's hand and he soothed my back, he started walking towards us and Jacob got up.

"I want to speak to Bella." He said smoothly

"Not a chance, she has nothing to say to you." Jacob growled

"Bella, please." He whined

I ignored him and went back to eating then he did the most unexpected thing he flipped the diner's table towards the window breaking it as it flew outside. Jacob pushed him away from me and grabbed me running for the door.

"Jacob?!"

"We have to get to the reservation it's the only spot I can keep you protected." He said as we jumped into his truck and he drove as fast as he could.

When we past the evergreens on the side of the road I knew we were home, I took Jacob's hand and he pulled over softly and grabbed me out of me seat and kissed me with all his might, I grabbed at his face softly and then we pulled back

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I don't think so." I said softly

Then I felt my right hand and it was wet I looked and saw blood pooling down.

"Shit, we'll get to my dad just hang on."

He drove to his dad home and his dad wheeled himself out as Jacob and I exited the truck

"Jacob, what happened?!"

"Edward Cullen, happened. I need to call a pack meeting, Bella my dad will help you."

I nodded he kissed my forehead and ran off towards the woods, I followed Billy inside and sat down on the couch.

"Y'know Jacob is in love with you?" He asked

"I know."

"Do you love him?" He asked

"I do but I feel like if I say it then he will leave me." I admitted

"Jacob will never leave Bella, he has been in love with you since you two were in diapers."

"I know, I guess it's just a part of me feels that I'll get hurt."

"When Sarah and I first got together in high school and I told her about that part of me, she was afraid that I would imprint on someone else but I assured her, that I loved her with every fissure line in my heart and once we conceived, Rachel and Rebecca and then Jacob. She made a wish that Jacob find an imprint so he doesn't have to have doubts. And then he found you. My point is that Jacob will always be there for you, I know sometimes he can be obnoxious and cocky but that's what makes him my son is because the love that he shares with anyone is real as it can be."

"Thank you Billy." I smiled

He stitched my arm back up and the pack swarmed in and finally I saw Jacob

"Bella, are you okay?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little shaken."

After the pack had their meeting I found myself wondering into Jacob's old room it had a bunch of heritage photos and different posters and pictures of him and his friends and then I saw something in the corner of his dresser. I went and pulled it out and it was a letter to me from Jacob three years ago but it wasn't stamped or mailed. I opened it and red it

_Bella, _

_I don't know if you remember me but I'm Jacob Black, Billy Black's son and I wanted to let you know that I was the boy who saved you from dying. I don't know if you blame me or if you're happy I saved you but I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you and no matter how many years you stay in there I am going to make you happy. I know what he did to and I know the wounds are still deep but I hope you would let me visit you sometime so we can talk._

_Love Jacob Black_

I closed the letter and smiled

"I never did send that letter, I was afraid you'd think I was a stalker." He said from behind

I turned to find Jacob leaning against the door frame, he came in and closed the door.

"I could never bring myself to go there and give it to you myself either cause the boy I was back then I would have fainted and embarrassed myself."

He came up to me and stroked my cheek

"Jacob, I love you." I blurted out

He pulled back and looked at me happily

"Wait what?" He said

"I love you, Jake."

"Like a friend, or more."

"I'm in love with you." I giggled

"I love you too." He chuckled and lifted me up

I giggled and hugged him tightly once he pulled back we kissed happily and tearfully. When we pulled away I rested my forehead against his as he breathed happily.

A week later I was at the hospital once again to see Lauren Mallory and yes she's supposed to be my arch nemesis but I needed her help with something so important. I wanted pointers on how to arouse Jacob sexually. Once I saw her, I went over and she turned and smiled at me as I came.

"Hi Bella." She smiled genuinely "How can I help you?"

"I need sex tips." I blurted out

"Oh, well you've come to the right place. Come with me."

"Jamie, I'm going on my lunch break." She called

Once we got into her car we went to the mini mall close by we went into a lingerie shop and there was so much.

"So, what kind of guy is Jacob is he an ass or a boob guy."

"Both. I guess." I said

He did like grabbing my boobs and ass when necessary.

"So we need lingerie that will highlight those features."

That night when I got home Jacob wasn't there which was perfect so I started stripping my clothes on the stairs and left a trail to our bedroom and then put the black and white lingerie with a see through bodice. I laid down on the bed on my stomach and waited then I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella, I'm home!" He called

Once the door was shoved open his eyes popped out of his socket as he stared

"Holy shit" He breathed

"Hi babe." I whispered

He dropped his tools and grinned, he slowly walked in front of the bed and I kneeled in front of him

"You wanna fool around a bit?" I asked

"Hell yeah." He growled grabbing me forward and smashed his lips onto mine, I moaned and grabbed him by the roots of his hair.

He plopped us down on the bed and touched me in ways that should be illegal, he ripped off his shirt and ripped open my lace cardigan to the lingerie piece.

"Fuck me." He whispered

He kissed my neck and sucked at the collarbone then he kissed all the way down the valley of my breast and once he reached my panties my breathing sped up, he ripped my panties apart and grinned

"Sorry, I owe you a new pair."

Then he dove right in and I cried out in pleasure, his tongue did wonders on my clit, I grasped his hair harder as he buried his face into my mound.

"Fuck!" I moaned

Then he got two digits and slid them into me I arched my back and held onto the bed sheets grasping them as he did wonders on me, then I pushed him off and he breathed harshly growling, I pulled off his pants and he sprung free. I went and straddled him backwards and started licking him innocently

"Fuck, Bella don't stop." He groaned grasping my hips

Then as I sucked him he went back into my mound sucking and fingering faster and I started speeding then Jacob came into my mouth as I came in his mouth. When we came down from high I looked at him smiling.

"Shit that was hot, that was the hottest thing I've ever done."

"What you've never done that with Leah?" I asked

"Never, it was always about pleasing her."

"So she never gave you head?" I asked

"No only stroked me once in a while."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that." I smiled wickedly


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and please keep reading on and share this stories with any Jacob and Bella fans**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

When I woke up Jacob was still fast asleep but as I arouse I saw his very prominent morning wood through the thin sheet he groaned and I smiled. I ducked under the sheet and saw his prominent shaft, I saw the pre-cum oozing down and licked it hearing him groan. I licked around the head of his penis and then started sucking softly.

"Ugh baby keep going." He groaned sleepily

I kept sucking and starting sucking faster than the sheet was pulled off and Jacob stared at me in full shock and lust filled eyes, I pulled off and smiled at him innocently. He grinned and nodded and I continued. I stroked him as I sucked and bit.

"Fuck baby just like that." He moaned

I decided to try something and took him all the way without gagging

"Oh fuck!" He growled and came down my throat, I swallowed everything and pulled back

"Jesus Bella, you deep-throated me that was so hot." He said groaning

I smiled and kissed him softly he grabbed at my hips and grinned

"So hot."

When we pulled away Jacob started kissing my neck then his phone went off, he groaned and picked it up

"What!" He growled

I started kissing his neck making him moan quietly

"Quil! Get to the fucking point."

Then he stopped

"Okay, I'm on my way." He said

He hung up I pulled back

"Cullen wants to talk to me face to face."

"I don't want you to go." I said

"Baby it's okay the pack will be there."

"Be careful please." I said

"Always." He said

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, he got out of bed and put on his shorts, and ran downstairs

"Wait! Jacob!" I said getting off the bed and running downstairs he met me half way and held me

"I love you." I said

"I love you too Bella." He said kissing me one last time

He ran out the door and I sat on the stairs praying for him to come bag

**JPOV**

As I ran to the border I saw all the other wolves across the border line and the Cullens on the other side. I shifted and went in front of them

"What do you want leeches."

The leader stepped forward and smiled sadly

"We want Bella to come home."

"She's not going anywhere with you. You guys left her three years ago, she's one of us now."

"But she belongs to me." Edward said

Fuck off dickwad she's my goddamn imprint, she's mine forever."

"But she was mine!" Edward yelled and he lunged for me Paul jumped in front and bit his arm he roared and sped back over the line

"This means war." I yelled

"We do not want a war, please!" The leader yelled

I shifted and growled and they all sped off into their direction

_[_"_Jacob, what do we do?"] - Embry _

_[Patrol's will be busy now.] I ordered_

We all ran back to my dad's place to strategize and I needed to get home and tell Bella

When I got home I found her sleeping on the stairs she had waited for me all day I smiled and kissed her forehead, I picked her up and brought her into the car and drove to my dad's I brought her inside and my dad smiled as I put her in my room.

"Jacob." She whispered I turned and went back to her

"Ssh, baby, I have to but I will be back."

"Is everything okay."

"No, they crossed over so I need to keep you here."

"Does this mean you have to kill them."

"Yes."

"Do what you need to do, I want them out of my life."

"Are you sure baby." I asked cautiously

"I'm ready to fully let go."

"Okay, I'll be back baby. Stay away from windows and open doors."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss me, I pulled away and ran out the door

**BPOV**

As he left I waited in his room laying down on his bed and the floor then I felt myself wake up and it was morning and I had a heavy arm around me I turned over and saw Jacob. I smiled and kissed his lips softly when I pulled back he opened his eyes slowly and smiled

"Hi." I smiled

"Hey." He rasped

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Everything will be okay."

I sat up and so did Jacob and we both toppled onto the ground, I laughed and so did Jacob. I got up and straddled his waist he bit his lips and grinned

"I love you Jacob Black." I smiled

"I love you Bella Swan."

As summer left and fall settled in I knew I had to go to school sooner or later so I went to LaPush community service and signed up to get my GED and I got a bunch of books within the time frame and took them home. I red through it and frowned I hadn't done this in a while

"You look hot studying hard." He grinned

"Well I can take a break we can make out a bit." I smiled pushing the books off the bed

"Nah I think, I'll pass." He teased

He turned on his heels then I jumped off the bed and jumped on his back he chuckled and I giggled he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall and kissed me softly. I reached for his shirt and he pulled back peeling it off throwing it across the room. We backed into the room and he slammed the door from behind. By morning we were bowls off jelly we had each other orgasm so much that it should be illegal to feel so good. When I woke up and slipped out of bed, grabbing underwear and Jacob's shirt I went downstairs to make breakfast as I was frying the eggs arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Morning." I smiled sighing

"Mmh, morning babe." He smiled

I turned in his arms and smiled

"Damn, I didn't know you could look so damn good in my shirt." He grinned

"And I didn't know you could sport sweat pants." I said pulling at the waist band

"Can you sport a bikini?" He asked

"I wouldn't know." I laughed

"We'll go to the beach today go for a stroll maybe a picnic."

"Like a date."

"Does it sound like it."

"Yes but I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great we'll go by lunch."

And sure enough by lunch we had gone to the beach and laid down eating and laughing thanks to Jacob the nightmares have been gone for as long as I remember having them. I have dreams of us growing old and our kids so small and delicate. When we were done eating we decided to go in the water and damn Jacob looked fine in only swim shorts I mean his muscles were very defined and the hairline lead to his happy shaft that was very prominent.

"Hey! Jacob!" We heard

We turned to see Quil and a little girl by her side

We got out of the water and visited the two on the beach


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

As Jacob and I met up with Quil and the little girl behind him

"Hey Jake, Bells. J I need to talk to you." He said

"Okay." Jacob said

"I'll look after her." I smiled

"Thanks, you're a babe." He grinned

Jacob smacked him upside the head and Quil grinned they left to talk leaving me with the little girl

"Hi, I'm Bella. What is your name." I said kneeling to her height

"Cwaire." She said shyly

"Claire." I repeated smiling

"Ya!" She said

"Well, I am Bella, Jacob's girlfriend."

"You're very pwetty." She said shyly

"Aw thank you maybe you will grow up to be a pretty girl."

"Yay!" She said happily

She pulled me towards the water and we built a sand castle then the boys came back and Jacob smiled towards me, I blushed and looked down

"Come on Claire-bear we need to get you home."

"But, I want to stay with Bewwa." She cried

"Maybe she can meet your mommy and then maybe."

"Bewwa come meet mommy." She said pulling my hand

"Oh I don't want to intrude." I said embarrassingly

"No way, I think she's been dying to meet you."

"Jake, can we go?" I asked

"Yeah sure." He smiled taking my hand

Claire took mine smiling and we walked to Claire's mom's house, when we got there it was very cabin like, it had beautiful cedar tree walls and the young women on the porch looked up to see us and smiled.

"Mommy!" Claire yelled running towards her she jumped in her arms and smiled

"I brought her back Em and someone wants to meet you." Quil smiled

The woman named Em came forward smiling her jet black hair swept on her shoulders

"Hi, I'm Emily." She smiled hugging me

"Oh." I said slowly wrapping my arms around her

She smiled pulling back and hugged Jacob

"I'm Bella." I smiled

"I know, Jacob would never stop talking about you, I wanted to know what the fuss was about. Now I do." She giggled

I looked at Jacob and he blushed.

During the day we stayed at Emily's place and had light conversation as Claire bounced herself on my lap she was ecstatic to have a new friend but when it was time to go, Claire begged me to stay so Emily invited me over again. Jacob and I were at home he was in the shower while I was sitting on our bed in a long-sleeved shirt and his baggy sweat pants. Once he came out his hair shiny with droplets he smiled softly and took me in his arms, I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"I was wondering, how are Claire and Emily related I mean she can't be her mom, because they barely look-alike."

"You caught that quick, well Claire's mom also Emily's older sister committed suicide because of imprinting. Her sisters name was Hailey Young, she was two years older than her and had Claire at a young age with none other than Joshua Uley he was a man whore back then. And he imprinted on someone else and denied Hailey and she couldn't take it so she jumped off the cliff and killed herself."

"Wow and what about Claire does she know?" I asked

"No she was way too young to remember what Hailey looked like."

"Is that why you saved me?"

"One of the reasons, and the fact that you have so much to live for Bella, I mean he left you but you are so much stronger than him."

I smiled and turned towards him

"Jacob, I won't leave you. I know you probably wake up every morning and your afraid to look over to see if I am still here but I am and I will still be here, even if you don't."

"Bella, I will always want you, I love you." He said stroking my cheek

I smiled and kissed him softly, he laid us down kissing me softly and grasping my hips

"Jacob." I sighed

He smiled and kissed me much more passionately then his phone broke our heated passion Jacob groaned and I giggled hugging myself into him. He picked up the phone and answered

"Hey Paul now is not a good time-

He was caught off and his breathing stopped

"I'm on my way." He said

He closed his phone

"What's going on Jake?" I asked

"The police are at the Cullens home it's up in flames right now, I gotta go check it out."

"I don't want you to go." I said

"Baby, I gotta, I will be back."

"Promise." I said

He kissed me softly and pulled back

"I promise, stay in the house."

I nodded as he left jumping out the window, I closed it and in the living room and waited

"Bella!" Edward yelled "I know you are here!"

I stayed quiet and slowly went to the kitchen grabbing a knife

"Bella don't make me hurt you!" He yelled

"Get away from me!" I screamed

I went to the phone and dialed Jacob's number

"Hello Bella now's not a good time."

"He's here." I whispered

"Wait Bella!"

Then Edward burst through the door his eyes the pungent red his face with fresh blood

"Bella, I didn't want to keep you but you left me no choice."

I threw a bunch of knives at him and ran out the back into the woods, I screamed then tripped hitting my head, I saw as he came forward and as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**JPOV**

"Bella!" I yelled as I got in the house

It was trashed and I smelled Cullen all throughout the house and the phone left unhooked with the kitchen items everywhere.

"Fuck, no." I said I ran out the back and her trail ran cold

"Jake." Seth said

"I let her down I was too late."

"We will find her Paul is already tracking her, we will get her back that's a promise." Seth said

I turned to him and smiled sadly

As we walked back to our house

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling heavier than ever, I felt my forehead and hissed, and sat up and there was a mirror in front of me I got up and saw myself in a white wedding dress, what the hell? I need to get out of here. I went to the door and listened

"Edward, what have you done they will hunt us down." I heard Rosalie say

"I need her she needs to be with me I will turn her and we can be together."

"She won't let you, she has more of a backbone." Emmett chuckled

Then there was a big snap and I recoiled from the door into the corner

I prayed that Jacob and the pack would be able to find me


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for such the lovely comments and here is the moment you have been waiting for here is Chapter Ten**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Violence**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**JPOV**

_There were sun rays beaming through the window sill_

_"Jacob." She whispered_

_I woke up turning over and smiled_

_Bella sat up with the prominent bulge from her stomach I kissed it and Bella gasped as our baby kicked_

_"He is going to be perfect." She whispered_

When I woke up it was cold and rainy and I didn't see my sun, my Bella. I almost started crying I smelt her pillow and it was strawberry and vanilla scented. I had let my imprint down, she was gone and it was my fault. My phone went off for the sixth time in a row from Embry and I finally picked it up.

"What?" I growled

"Jacob, we found a lead and you are not going to like this."

I got out of bed and put on my shorts heading out into the rain

Once I got to the pack's cave everyone was there

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well we tracked her sent past the Canadian Border and into Vancouver it was faint but I could smell it."

"I can tell where Bella Swan is." A female voice said

We turned and Paul growled

It was the blond Cullen, that Bella told me about once she was anti leech turning.

"Is this some sick joke, because we don't have time for your games." I growled

"I am not mutt, Bella is in a place in Alaska where we now reside holding Bella in the basement. I gave her a key so she can escape when I get back there is not much time we must get there immediately before Edward turns her into a vampire."

"Why are you helping us and why should we listen to you." Paul growled

"Because, out of the whole family I am the one who is fighting for her to be mortal so stop letting your testosterone get in the way of finding Bella." She said

"I couldn't agree more." A man said from the tree

We looked up to see the one bulky vampire who Bella described as Emmett he jumped down and grinned

"Let's get going."

"Some of us have to stay behind and protect the tribe from any threats." I said "Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil stay behind."

"But I want to go find Bella too." Quil protested

"I know we all want to go but some of us have to stay. We don't have time to argue."

"Alright." He said

"Alright let's move." I said

We all shifted and ran towards Alaska

**BPOV**

Rosalie had stopped in and gave me food, and I ate like a pig I was so hungry they haven't fed me for two days and with the food she gave me a key and a note "Wait until I come back"

I hope she had a plan, to help me and not hurt me. The door opened and Edward came in

"Good morning love, I trust you slept well."

I didn't answer

"I know you are frightened but soon you will remember why you loved me."

"I only loved you because of what you are not who you are the mental institute taught me that."

"Those are lies you loved me for me. The reason I left is because I thought you would be able to sustain a human life without me but you drank and took pills and almost killed yourself."

I felt tears flood my eyes

"You were there and you didn't save me from falling, Jacob saved me and he keeps saving me. He will find you and kill you so I don't have to look at you ever again." I said

He came over and slapped me

I helped my cheek softly and sat in the corner

"I've always loved you and I will prove that for eternity."

He walked out and Rosalie walked in he came over and kneeled next to my ear

"Jacob." She whispered

I looked at her and she pointed out the window to the wolves in the brush

"Distract." She mouthed

I nodded and grabbed the key, she helped me sneak out and I heard Edward scream, I ran for the door, Jacob came running out. Then I tripped and Edward grabbed me holding me to him.

"If you come any closer, I will turn her." Edward yelled

"Don't do it, you know it's over." Jacob yelled

"She was mine before you. She was in love with me not you, you mutt took her from me!"

"And then you left her to die, it was because of you she could have died that night three years ago. I saved her and now she is my girlfriend she was yours but she is no territory to claim." Jacob growled

"She will be mine for eternity, she is mine, always have been and always will be."

I closed my eyes and braced myself

"Hey Edward." Rosalie called

He turned and she threw a match on him lighting him on fire he screamed letting me go, I shuffled back on the cold snow. His screams were agonizing and purple smoke started to form, I watched as he came towards me and I shuffled backwards in horror, he ran for me and Jacob lunged at him in wolf form and he stumbled back, his limbs roasting to a crisp.

"I love you." He whispered before Jacob snapped his head off

I curled up and whimpered

"Bella?" Jacob whispered

He came over warming me up

"Baby." He whispered

I started crying feeling all the bad memories creeping up

"Take her away from here." Rosalie yelled

Jacob picked me up in his arms and I passed out

**JPOV**

When we got home, I took off the wedding dress that they put on it and put on a pair of my sweats and her T-Shirt. I grabbed the wedding dress threw it outside and lite it on fire and watched it burn, once the fire died down I went back inside to Bella and I kissed her forehead softly and almost cried. I had found her way almost way too late. If I hadn't gotten there in time she would have been a bloodsucker and I would have lost her forever but now that Edward Cullen was dead, no one was coming for us and if they did we would be ready. I laid down beside Bella pulling her into me and crying with joy.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I felt warmth all around me I turned over and smiled happily tears coming down, I stroked his cheek he opened his eyes and moved closer to me.

"Bella." He sighed

"Jacob." I whimpered

He stroked my cheek faintly applying pressure

"I was so scared that I wouldn't have gotten to you in time." He said a tear slipping past down his cheek

"I'm right here baby, I am not going anywhere." I smiled stroking it away

He leaned forward and kissed me softly I held onto him tightly and smiled

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you, always." He whispered

I held his hand tightly and he kissed my forehead pulling me in

When I woke up again Jacob's arms were still around me tightly I smiled and kissed his arm. He groaned I sat up and realized it was still dark out, I looked at the clock and it red 3 AM. I got up and went downstairs I got some water and went back upstairs to find Jacob sitting up.

"Jake." I whispered

"I had a bad dream that I didn't reach you in time and he bit you. And I woke up to find you not here and I panicked I thought you were gone or he came back and took you."

"Ssh Jake, don't think like that." I said going over to him

I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his naked chest and kissed his neck. He groaned and held my hands around his chest

"I love you." I whispered kissing down his neck

He shuttered and he turned grabbing me softly in his arms. His hands burned into my waist and he leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I moved my lips firmly against his and he gripped my waist harder and moved it down to my hips. I took off his sweater and sweatpants leaving me in my bra and matching panties.

"Are you sure you want me?" He asked

"Yes. I love you." I whispered

His crashed his lips onto mine and we laid down into the sheets as he proceeded to make love to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys just an update, I decided to take a little bit of a break from Twilightsphere after this story is completed, I'm gonna focus more on the 100 my favorite TV show and post from there because I gotta see how far I can expand on creative writing but for now enjoy the last moments of BlackSwan writing here is Chapter Ten and look forward to the chapters to come**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

When I woke up the sun grazed my leg and I sighed getting up last night was one of the best nights of my life, I had finally lost my virginity to Jacob Black. He was so sweet to me, he touched me so lightly that it sent shivers down my back. I lifted myself up and looked over to see that Jacob wasn't there and a note in his place.

_Hey Beautiful_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping I couldn't wake you up, I went to get breakfast and last night was the best night of my life_

_I'll be back soon_

_Love Jake X_

I smiled and got up stretching, I found his shirt and put it on, I went in front of the mirror and brushed my hair, letting it flow down my back. I went downstairs and saw as he came through the door. I smiled and once he turned he had a paper bag and drinks in the other.

"Hi." I smiled blushing

"Hey." He grinned

He put the stuff down and kissed me softly

"Did I mention, you look good in anything of mine."

"You've mentioned that." I giggled

"Good." He grinned stroking my cheek

"Last night was the best night of my life, thank you for giving me all of you."I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted me up making me laugh

"What about breakfast?" I giggled

"Screw breakfast." He grinned

He picked me up and ran upstairs, when we got to our room he closed the door with my back pressed to the door, I ripped his shirt in half and he growled grabbing me by the thighs and lifting me up. He turned us and threw me on the bed, I gasped and smirked seductively, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled on top of me and kissed me softly I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling down to me. I pulled back to remove his shirt leaving me half-naked, I grinned and he smiled kissing my neck softly and slowly made his way down to my collarbone then the valley of my breast.

"Jake!" I sighed

He made his way down to my thigh and removed my panties. He started devouring my mound and I moaned and grasped his hair

"Mmh, Jake."

"Mmh, so good, wet, mine." He growled

He sat up and kissed me softly before slipping inside me, I arched my back and moaned.

"Fuck, Jacob." I moaned

He leaned down and bit my lip softly

"Uggh Bella, so fucking tight." He groaned

Then he flipped me over on all fours and thrust into me hard and fast.

"Oh shit Jake!" I screamed

"Fuck!" He yelled

He grasped my hips and I was on the verge of coming, then he thrust deeper inside me and my walls couldn't take it and I came screaming and Jacob groaned and slumped down next to me pulling me in. When we finished he was kissing my exposed neck softly and nibbling.

"That tickles." I giggled

I looked over at him and smiled, his shaggy hair covered his eyes and I pulled it aside

"I love your hair." I smiled

"And I love you." He smiled

I giggled softly and he kissed me

"I think I might stop phasing."

"You can stop phasing?" I asked

"Shit I didn't tell you that part."

"Tell me." I said

"Well when we phase we stop aging so physically I look in twenty-five and I am actually am nineteen." He said

"So if you stop phasing you age normally again."

"Yeah."

"No, I don't want you to leave the pack for me, I can't ask that of you. The pack needs you, I mean I need you too and we will start a family soon but don't leave yet. You're brothers need guidance."

"You think I am meant to be Alpha."

"I know you are, you risked a lot to be with me, a pale face."

"Bella-

"Don't worry I've seen the way the elders look at me but I think they should understand that I keep you from raging out."

"You really do." He smiled

I stroked his tattoo and smiled

"Jacob, I'm still gonna be here when you don't age, I love you."

"You are an amazing girlfriend, you know that." He smiled

"I try."

"Well ever since you got out you've tried and I love it, I mean I helped you work past everything and you're stronger than ever. You're finally comfortable."

"You make me feel at home." I smiled

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Later that day I decided I needed a change and I went to the hairdresser and sat in the chair

"What can I do you for sweetheart?" She asked

"Can you get an auburn brown dye please."

"Sure absolutely." She smiled

After an hour and a half my hair was perfect and she straightened it, once I was done I paid and went to the lingerie shop and bought my own lace fabric and more matching panties set. Once I got home Jacob was in the kitchen cooking half naked shaking his hips to a son playing on the radio

_I must admit  
>I can't explain<br>Any of these thoughts racing  
>Through my brain<em>

_It's true_  
><em>Baby I'm howlin' for you<em>

I giggled and closed the door slowly creeping up behind him, the way he shook his hips were very sexy, I leaned against the kitchen door frame and cleared my throat. He turned and grinned then gasped as he saw me

"Woah, Bella your hair."

"Do you like it?" I asked shyly

He came up to me and smiled stroking my hair

"I love it, the color suits you babe." He smiled

I hugged him and he kissed my cheek

"Can you cut my hair though, I know you like it shaggy and it's practically touching my shoulders?"

"Sure, after dinner though."

"Of course." He smiled

We sat down together and ate his chicken alfredo

"Jake this is really good."

"Thanks Sue helped me out growing up trying to make food."

"Who is Sue."

"She is the woman you met at the bonfire, she's Leah's mom."

"Oh." I said

"I know what you think, why is Sue so nice and she isn't? Well when my mom died she took care of my dad and I when my sisters left and that's how Leah and I grew so close and she liked me first and I just warmed up to the idea."

"So when you're mom died, Sue basically raised you."

"Yeah, along with Seth and Leah."

"Seth is like a brother to you?" I asked

"He is more than a sibling to me than my own, they haven't been home in years. That's why I lean on the pack so much because even though we aren't blood we're like family."

"That is nice the sense of family." I smiled

"Trust me they all treat you like you're family, you're my imprint Bella, and I love you no matter what."

I smiled and kissed his cheek

When night-time came I was in the bathroom and changed into my nightie I peeked through the crack to see Jacob looking up at the ceiling and I emerged from the bathroom, he turned and his eyes bulged.

"Damn Bella." He breathed

I smiled and made my way to the bed, then he grabbed me and kissed me softly, I giggled and grabbed him softly

"God, I love you." He whispered

"I love you more." I smiled

"Not possible." He grinned

I turned over and he cuddled against me as we slept in our cocoon


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay here is Chapter Twelve**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED**

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

It was finally my birthday and I was finally twenty-one, as I opened my eyes I saw a cupcake with a burning candle and a note attached. I sat up and smiled.

_Happy Birthday, Beautiful I won't see you till tonight but enjoy the gifts that are on the way to me - Jake_

I saw the mini box next to the cupcake and opened it I gasped and blushed. He had bought me my own personal vibrator, it had a note inside.

_For after the dancing ;)_

Oh Jacob was going to kill me one day. I got up and slipped my slippers on and headed downstairs and saw the breakfast he left. I smiled and saw the famous omelette he perfected, bacon crisp the way I like the, sausages, and my favorite mocha from Starbucks. I sat and ate humming then I saw a card under the plate, I smiled and opened it

_Go to the mall there you will meet Emily and go shopping for the day have fun and I will see you tonight. - Jake_

I ran upstairs and got dressed heading out to the mall in Port Angeles there stood Emily and she smiled when she saw me.

"Happy birthday." She smiled

I hugged her and we went inside, when we got in a dress shop there were so many

"So he said you're going out tonight."

"Yeah, the only hint is dancing." I said

"Well it could be going to the club or romantic dancing." She suggested

"Well it can't be the club, he's not even legal."

"Well if you go dancing, then definitely this one." She said holding up the silver and black sequins dress and it was thigh length

I tried it on and it was a perfect fit I showed Emily and she clapped

"You look so sexy, Jacob will definitely have his way with you." She giggled

I giggled and went to try the one I found if it was a romantic dinner it was a floral patterned dress, I put it on and it flowed out like a flower, I showed Emily and she smiled

"You look very innocent Bella and we both know you aren't." She winked

I smirked and went to change then once I was done I purchased the clothing and we went to the ice cream store and got ice cream ups of Mint Chocolate Chip, then a woman ran up to us and pulled us both into the jewelry store.

"Are you Bella Swan." She asked me

"Yes." I said nervously

"Okay good, Jacob you're boyfriend wanted me to give you this box and told me to tell you not to open it until you get to see him."

"Okay, thank you."

Once the day was at dusk I drove home and went upstairs to shower for the big night, I decided to have a little fun and take the mini vibrator and have my fun with it

**JPOV**

I heard the shower go on as I slowly entered to plant another clue on our bed, I headed upstairs and my senses kicked into overload as I smelled the sweet smell of pussy juices upstairs and a chorus of moans. I crept upstairs and saw the dresses she purchased and he would have to thank Emily for luring her into it. I place a card on top of the black and silver one. I looked down at the empty box where I had put the vibrator, I smirked and went to the door and peeked seeing her hunched back against the shower wall moaning and teasing her nipples. I felt little Jake come alive, this was going to be a long night, when she was done, I slowly crept towards the window and jumped out.

**BPOV**

When I was done getting ready, there was a knock on the door as I got ready putting my last hair in curls then headed downstairs to see Emily, Jared's girlfriend Kim, surprisingly Leah and Lauren."

"Happy Birthday." They sang

I hugged them and even Leah we got in the car and started blasting the music, they put a tiara on my head then we got to the club Wolves Den how ironic, once we got inside the pack and Lila from the institute. I smiled

"Surprise!" They screamed

I cried in happiness and smiled, then I saw Jacob on the other side of the room and smiled. He looked at me and winked, the bass started booming in the background, I went towards him and he met me halfway and we danced everyone cheered and joined in. I faced him and danced, he held me by the waist, I turned and grinded my ass into his crotch he held me tightly against him and I smirked. We moved sexually and I felt him push into my ass and growled. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"You won't last tonight if you keep this up." He growled

I smirked and turned around to face him and he twirled me, and as we pulled back from each other the song ended

"Happy Birthday Bella." He grinned

"I love you and thank you." I said kissing him everyone around us cheered and I smiled pulling away

The next song I danced with the girls and I got glances from all the guys around and I looked at Jacob and he winked, once the song was over a guy grabbed my hand and I ripped my hand out of his hand.

"Hello gorgeous, I couldn't help notice how you were dancing on that Indian and wanted a piece of that." He winked

"No thanks, he's my boyfriend." I said pulling

"Wait baby, I'm not done."

Then Seth grabbed him by the wrist and started crushing it

"You are done."

"What are you her boyfriend."

"No, I'm the boyfriends brother who is going to get him over here if you don't beat it."

The guy shrank back and walked off

"Thanks Seth." I smiled

"It's good now you owe me a dance." He grinned

I giggled and he swayed with me smoothly

"Y'know Jacob is really nervous." He whispered in my ear

"Why?" I asked

"He wants to propose to you but he doesn't know when."

"He wants to propose?" I asked happily

"Yeah, and I wasn't supposed to tell you. Shit, he's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I smiled

He grinned and kissed my cheek

"Mind if I cut in." Jacob smiled

"Sure bro."

Seth passed me off to Jacob as he took my hand and slow danced with me

**SPOV**

I watched as Bella and Jacob swayed on the dance floor, I was happy for him he deserved to be happy and move on with the love of his life.

"Jealous Leah?" I asked as she sat down next to me

"Of course, I am. I mean Jacob I will always love him."

"Move on you're just gonna make it worst for them."

"I want to he needs to be with someone who is strong."

"You're not strong Leah, he has weaknesses too, when it comes to Bella he is his strength and with enemies his weakness, don't ruin it for them. Jacob is finally happy and I won't let you ruin it."

"Baby brother, mind your own fucking business." She growled

She walked away and I looked towards Bella and Jacob

They are meant for each other, their imprint, soul mates. I sighed and asked for a drink then a female took it and drank it, it was Lila, I grinned

"Rough night?" I asked

"Well I wanted someone and looks like I can't have him." She said sadly

I looked over at Embry and Leah sucking face I growled and looked towards Lila

"Do you wanna dance than?" I asked

She smiled and nodded wiping the tears


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**LPOV**

Once I was done making out with Embry in the back, I saw Bella and Jacob still wrapped up in each other he didn't even notice then he pulled away and got on the bar table.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make an announcement!" He said

The music stopped and everyone watched

"Today is my girlfriend's birthday and I wanted to ask her something."

Bella looked at him in horror and excitement

"Bella Marie Swan, I am so deeply in love with you, you're all I think about, all I will ever think about and the only person I'll ever want."

He brought out a velvet box and my eyes widened

"This is a promise ring and I promise to marry you when you're ready, that you will wake up to me every morning, that you will be safe with me forever and always. Will you accept this ring as a token as my heart?"

The whole club awed and Bella started crying happily as she nodded the club cheered and Jacob jumped down and kissed her softly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

I growled and sat at the bar sulking

**JPOV**

As the night went on, I couldn't be any happier although I think Bella was a bit happier because for one she accepted my promise and I did confirm we were going to use her new toy in bed tonight. I smiled and she grinded against the girls, I growled and grinned. She was really going to kill me tonight.

"Hey Jake." Leah purred

I knew this would have happened sooner or later

"Look Leah, you can't keep coming around anym-

She grabbed me and smashed her lips and I tried pushing her off then she was pulled off by Bella and she was livid

"What part of don't touch him do you not understand?!" She exclaimed "HE IS MINE!"

"He can be still mine, he loved me once too."

"Well he loves me and he will keep loving me until the day I die." I screamed

Then Bella slapped her and Leah was about to retaliate and Lauren punched her out and the club cheered and cat called

"You guys should go we'll take care of this."

"Thank you." I smiled

"No let me at her!" Bella growled

I picked her up over my shoulder and brought her to my car and we quickly drove home once we got there, I picked her up again

"Jacob put me down!" She yelled

"Bella. calm down!" I yelled

"No!"

I slammed her against the front door and kissed her hard licking and sucking her lip and pulled back

"Fuck, you don't know how much I need you, when you slapped Leah, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do not to mention grinding against Lila and Emily and me earlier tonight. That was fucking hot." I growled

"I want to claim you as mine tonight. I'm gonna ride you so hard that Leah won't be able to be an equation." She growled

She jumped on me wrapping her legs around my hips and I grabbed her hard as we made our way into the house, she ripped my shirt open and felt my muscles, she pulled away and jumped down at the top of the stairs and kissed my hard and bit my lip.

"Go strip and wait in the room." She ordered

I bit my lip and went slowly striping down and she came out in a lace lingerie and fishnet. My eyes popped out of their socket and my dick was at full attention, I went to the bed and laid down then she came and straddled my waist. I breathed hoarsely as she rubbed her lace panties on my dick. I grabbed her hips and found the right rhythm. She removed her lace panties and kissed my ear and grazed my ear lobe

"I'm gonna ride you so hard." She whispered

I growled and she slid onto me and I groaned and grabbed her harder she moaned and her head whipped back in ecstasy.

"Fuck Jacob." She moaned

I bit my lip as she rode me harder and harder then I reached for the vibrator from under the pillow turned it on and put it softly against her clit.

"Ooh Fuck Jake!" She cried out

"Shit." I groaned

Then she turned around and started riding me cowboy style and I put the vibrator in front and I bucked into her

"Yess baby, oh my god."

I felt her walls clamp down on my dick and I shuttered and my seed filled inside her, she screamed and laid down beside me

"Oh my god." She breathed

I hovered above her and grinned

"That was really good." I smiled

"Holy wow." She breathed

"That was a really great sex session." I smiled "You should get angry more often."

She blushed

"I don't know what happened suddenly its like an inner piece screamed to fight back." She explained

"I think I might know why."

"Why?" She asked curiously

"It's my wolf, I have to accept it."

**BPOV**

Accept his wolf, that didn't make any sense his birth right is being a wolf, right?

"Well there is a mission quest I have to go on in the deep forests in Alaska and survive and find the inner instinct of my wolf, and it will become a part of me meaning my instincts will be heightened, my love for you, my lust, my sense of smell, hearing will heightened and my protective and jealousy level will go up so if any of the guys lay a hand on you I go ape wild. My dad explained all this to me when my grandfather Ephraim was going through it."

"How long would you be gone for?" I asked

"About a month."

"Oh." I said sadly

"I would come back." He said smiling

"I know, it's just I'd miss being in here next to you in our safe world, if you were going to do it when would you leave."

"I would in the next few days."

"I say do it I don't want to hold you back from your true nature." I smiled stroking his cheek

He leaned forward and kissed me softly, I grabbed at the nape of his hair and he groaned when we pulled back I settled into the confines of his warmth and fell asleep.

The following week Jacob was set to go nothing in hand but the extra clothes strapped to his ankle, he had already debriefed his pack and Paul was left in charge. We were in the backyard as dusk began to settle.

"Jacob, be careful be alert and remember to eat and wash if you find a river and go to the bathroom when you need and if you need anything-

"You're only a call away, I know babe. I promise I will be back."

"Okay but make sure you-

He cut me off with a sweet peck holding my cheeks between his burning palms, I held onto his waist softly as he put so much passion into it. Once he pulled away, I smiled and he grinned.

"I love you always and I promise I will be okay."

"Okay." I smiled

He kissed me once more than ran off into the forest


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

As I drove to Billy's I felt content in my thoughts Jacob had been gone for two weeks and I missed him like crazy he had called once he got to Alaska but hadn't since then so I had hoped that Billy would have heard from him. When I got to the small red house Billy wheeled out and smiled

"Bella, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to know if you had heard anything about Jacob or of Jacob."

"Come inside, I made tea." He smiled

As I got inside I made my way to the kitchen and sat down as he brought tea

"Thank you." I smiled

"So, you came to find out if Jacob has been in contact?"

"Yes, he hasn't called since he got there, should I be worried?"

"Not at all, my great grandfather has been doing this training for three decades he may be old but he's still got it but I can assure you Jacob is safe."

I nodded then once I drank the tea I felt my stomach churn and I got up quickly and ran to the washroom and threw up violently

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked rolling in as I finished cleaning up

"Yes I am fine." I smiled

"Bella." He said in a concerned voice

I had to admit I have been morning sick since Jacob had left

"Well I have been sick like this for the last week since Jacob left." I said shyly

"Do you think maybe you're pregnant?" He asked

"I don't know."

"Are you and Jacob intimate?" He asked bluntly

I blushed when it came to sex and Jacob there's was no fighting him on it, maybe I was pregnant but what would I tell Jacob and my parents.

"Yes we are." I blushed

"It's okay to admit Bella; you are practically a daughter to me." He grinned "And looks like that's my grandchild in there."

"I guess I should get a test." I said

He nodded

Once I was done visiting Billy I went to the drug store and got three test each different and drove home, when I got back home I went straight to the bathroom and tested myself, after peeing on the stick and setting the time to three minutes I contemplated on how to tell Jacob first of all and my parents and everyone else of course. Jacob and I talked about the future together but never have we talked about kids except once when I babysat Claire, but I did want a child I mean I had gotten out of the institute almost eleven months ago and it was a breath of fresh air when Jacob took me in and gave me all the loving in the world I would hope he would accept this child. When the timer went off my stomach churned, I looked at the test and smiled sadly, it had the word _PREGNANT_on the monitor. I smiled and threw the test away and decided to book an appointment for the doctors as soon as Jacob came back.

I woke up to a slamming and jolted awake to see that the sun was rising, I got up quickly and grabbed the baseball bat in the corner, I crept downstairs and saw the fridge open.

"Step away from the fridge!" I yelled

Then they stopped and closed the door and it was Jacob with his face stuffed with last night's left over he swallowed and grinned.

"Jacob." I smiled

I ran down the stairs and into his arms the musky scent overwhelming me

"I'm home." He whispered

Once we pulled back he kissed me softly and lifted me up into his arms as we made our way upstairs, when the morning came Jacob slept peacefully as I sat up and stretched, I went to the shower and felt the water sprinkle on my tingling, I felt hot fingertips on my hips and feather light kisses on my neck.

"Jacob." I sighed

I leaned into him and his kisses went towards my ear

"Fuck, I remember being out in the woods and needing you and me rubbing my cock thinking it was you doing it."

I bit my lip and rubbed him from behind as he howled in pleasure

"Fuck Bella yes." He hissed

I turned around and rubbed him as he sucked on my neck I moaned and smiled as he grinned

After our hot shower Jacob was already downstairs sitting down watching TV

"Jake?" I said

He turned to me and smiled, I frowned and he came up in front of me

"What is it baby?" He asked

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you will react." I said

"Well tell me then." He said

"Jacob, I-I

I sighed and started walking away but Jacob caught my arm

"Please Bella, tell me." He begged

I nodded and held his hands in mine

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I said slowly

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said again

"Again." He said with a smiled of joy

"I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit, I'm going to be a father." He smiled and picked me up spinning me around "How long have you known."

"Well since last week and I had morning sickness the day after you left."

"I'm going to be a father." He said tears leaving his eyes

"Oh Jacob." I said hugging him

"This is the happiest day of my life; I'm going to have my own son or daughter. Who else knows?"

"Just your dad."

He pulled back and kissed my face in happiness and kissed my stomach

As we were getting ready for bed I laid down and held my stomach

"Jacob." I said

"Yeah babe." He answered

"Will you still love me when I am fat and huge?" I said

"Now why would you ask that?" He said coming to my side

"Well I see those shows like Jerry Springer and the guy cheats with some whore and wants the girl back but she either says she wants nothing to do with her."

"Bella, I would never ever do that, you are my one and only. Always and this baby I will love it because it's a part of us and you and this baby will keep me forever."

"I love you Jacob." I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me softly

"I love you Bella."

He laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms softly holding my stomach

**LPOV**

I still had feelings for Jacob it was obvious, I climbed the tree to his bedroom to see him cuddling into Bella and that's when I heard the third heartbeat, Bella Swan was pregnant with his child it was over Jacob was never going to leave her unless I make her leave him.

"I love you Bella." He sighed

I felt a tear slip and jumped from the tree running into the darkness


	15. Chapter 15

**XV **

A few weeks later my doctor's appointment came and I was already start to show maybe because of the wolf gene my pregnancy is accelerate, when we walked in a female doctor was there. I smiled and lay down on the chair.

"Hi Ms. Swan, how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous." I admitted

"No need to be and who is this?"

"Jacob Black, her boyfriend." He smiled squeezing my hand

"Very nice the family is here; now this cool gel will tickle so stay still."

When she spurted the liquid gel I shrieked and Jacob chuckled I glared at him and he winked

"Okay and you see there is the heart and do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes." I smiled

"Well down here we see a tiny genital which means it's a boy."

I looked up at Jacob and he had tears in his eyes, I smiled and kissed his hand.

After we left Jacob was quiet the whole ride back and when he got back to the house he left the car

"Jake." I whispered

He turned and I saw full blown tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry, I just I didn't think I could find my own family I've seen everyone else move on except me and then you came, I can't believe we're having a son and I feel that connection with you and him."

I went to him and held his hands in mine

"I feel so relieved that we have a baby and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." He sniffed

I wiped his tears and smiled

"Of course I will, I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bella." He smiled

I hugged him softly and he squeezed him to me

Later that afternoon I was resting in our room and I heard the front door slam

"Jake!" I called

"Come down here." He called

I slowly got up and made my way downstairs and saw he had a crib I smiled

"What do you think, I got it from my dad he kept it from when I was a baby, I was going to take it apart and rebuild it with some more wood environmentally friendly."

I smiled and made my way downstairs

"You are the best daddy ever." I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me softly, when he pulled away he kissed my forehead and we went upstairs to the started baby room painting the walls a nice green. By night fall he cooked me my favorite pasta and chicken we ate happily then I laid down in Jacob's lap as we watched a movie and I felt myself slip into a sleep. I dreamed of waking up in a bright sunlight and Jacob's warm kisses trailing down my neck softly, I smiled and turned over to find him still beautiful and young as always.

_"Mommy." I heard a boy call_

_Jacob grinned and sat up as a little boy with shaggy hair and the same grin as Jacob joined in hugging me tightly_

_"I love you." He whispered_

I woke up with the sun rays and Jacob's arm draped across my stomach; I turned over to see Jacob's eyes open and smiling

"Morning beautiful." He smiled

"Hi." I said shyly

He leaned forward and kissed me softly

"I'm going to run a few errands today for the baby room did you want to come pick out paint and furniture?"

"Sure." I smiled

When we drove out to Port Angeles we went in the hardware store and found the paint section looking at all the different color blues, he held my hand and smiled

"Hey, I'm going to go check out the wood section." He smiled winking

I giggled and nodded he kissed my forehead and left

"Isabella." A voice said

I knew that sweet innocent voice, I turned to see none other than Alice Cullen her eyes as topaz as I remember

"Alice." I breathed

"It's been a while." She smiled

"Three years exactly." I growled "What do you want?"

"You're boyfriend killed Edward."

"No, Rosalie saved my life by throwing the fire on him and then Jacob killed him."

"Well, I already took care of Rosalie poor Emmett has been mourning for days; she shouldn't have messed with Edward."

"Jacob!" I screamed

I turned and she was right in front of me

"Come with me please, Edward's funeral is tonight and we want you to be there."

"I'm not going, he doesn't deserve my sympathy." I growled

Then she pushed me against the hardware floor, where was everyone, I looked to see the managers head decapitated on the ladder, I screamed and ran down the isle, then a hand grasped me into its arms I almost screamed then he soothed me.

"Ssh, it's me."He whispered

"Jacob." I breathed

I turned and he nuzzled my face.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain, I'm getting you out of here."

He lifted me up and headed for the door to outside to the truck he sat me in carefully and I put in my seat belt and he jumped into the driver seat and drove fast down the highway. Once we got over the border he stopped the truck and sat back.

"Jacob." I whispered

"I didn't even smell her and I let her get that close to you, she knocked me out. I'm so sorry Bella."

I grabbed his hand in mine and kissed it

"It's okay, the one thing that matters is that we're both safe and the baby is safe and we're away from the leeches."

He turned and grabbed my face pulling me into a kiss

Once we got home, I made my way upstairs and Jacob followed, when I got to our room he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a kiss, it was slow and sensual, he pressed me softly against the wall as he removed his shirt and slowly removed mine, he grabbed my hips and lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pulled back and smiled softly, he nibbled on my neck as I giggled. We packed onto the bed as he lowered me slowly he looked in my eyes lovingly and I smiled stroking his cheek.

"You're so beautiful, my own perfect angel. God Bella, I love you and him so much." He whispered

I smiled and nuzzled his nose

"I love you too and this baby Jake."

"Please don't leave ever again."

"I would never go back to that place; my home is here with you."

He smiled tracing the valley of my breast confined by my bra

"You know we have to tell everyone."

"Thanksgiving is coming up." I said stroking his cheek

"You want to invite everyone here."

"Yeah, I can cook."

"You don't want to do that." He chuckled

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Because even if we get seconds we're still hungry afterwards."

"I guess I'll ask Emily to help me the day before."

"Perfect." He leaned down and kissed me softly then pulled away and kissed my face all over I giggled as we sat up


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Emily and I started shopping for our big thanksgiving dinner; Claire was accompanying us as well.

"It's really great that you are letting me help you with this thanksgiving dinner usually I just spend it by myself but with the brothers, this is going to be interesting. What's the occasion I mean you're inviting all the pack members and their imprints, and your parents and Jacob's father what is going on?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Mommy, turkey!" Claire called out laughing she ran towards it and tried climbing in, Emily grabbed her in time.

"Now Claire the turkeys don't want you climbing in."

"Oops." She giggled

I grabbed two turkeys and two hams

"So Bella what's the secret."

"I'm pregnant." I smiled whispering

"Are you serious?" She smiled "Bella that's fantastic."

"I'm really excited, we found out it was a boy so Jake is on cloud nine, building the crib and painting his room."

"Have you discussed names?" She asked

"No, any suggestions."

"Something simple like Billy Charles or Charlie Billiam."

"Thanks I'll think about it. Now I'll just be a moment have to look for the cranberry sauce its Jacob's favorite."

I walked to the next isle and was pulled in I almost screamed but warm lips covered mine and I smiled feeling Jacob's soft and warm lips on mine. I pulled back and grinned

"You scared me."

"I couldn't help myself." He grinned

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping watch?"

"So you're babysitting me."

"Well not per say but I need to babe I can't let you out of my sight with this pixie vampire on the loose and our baby in your stomach in danger."

"Okay but don't expect me to like it."

He grinned and kissed me softly, I held onto his shaggy locks as I giggled and we pulled away just to see Claire running around the corner

"Uncle Jay!" She giggled running towards him and hugging his leg

"Hey Claire-Bear."

"I became fwiends with a turkey." She grinned

I giggled and Jacob looked at me puzzled then Emily joined us smiling

"Jacob, nice to see you, I see a little bean has begun to sprout congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Jacob smiled holding my hand softly "I got to get going now, I'll see you at home." He winked

I smiled and kissed his cheek and he left

"You're lucky to have him, I mean he's loyal and caring and all the things a man should be, and now he's going to be a father."

I smiled and rubbed my stomach once we got to my house we started prepping the turkey and the ham Jacob tried sneaking away with a few nibbles but I slapped his fingers.

"No, Jacob, you eat when the others get here."

He pouted playfully

"But Bewwa, I'm hungy." He cried

"Awe poor baby."

He growled and pulled me into him

"Who are you calling baby." He whispered huskily I moaned feeling his present erection; I bit my lip and giggled

"Fine you can have one piece." I sighed

He grinned and took the first piece and kissed my cheek

The doorbell rang and I smiled in excitement, I went to the door and opened it to see my mom and dad, Billy and Jacob's older sister Rachel.

"Hi welcome." I smiled

"Hey Bells." Charlie grinned kissing my cheek

Renee hugged me tightly and made her way inside I kneeled to hug Billy and then I came face to face with Jacob's sister.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Rachel." She smiled "Is he treating you right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled

I closed the door and made my way to the kitchen helping Emily once again

As the hours rolled by our house became packed we were done everything even desert.

"Mmh Bells smells good." Quil said sneaking his hand Emily slapped it with a wooden spoon making him recoil grinning

"Not now Quil." She smirked

He winked and grinned

I smiled and bumped her

"What was that?" I asked

She blushed and smiled

"You have a crush on Quil." I giggled

"Well yeah he's funny, charming and he's so good with Claire."

"Why haven't you made a move?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm afraid he might reject me."

"Emily, you are beyond beautiful he would be a fool not to have you."

"Who would not be a fool to have you?" Quil grinned

"I'll leave you two to talk." I smiled innocently

I made my way upstairs to change into the dress I laid out on the bed

**EmilyPOV**

"Emily who?" He asked

I blushed and turned towards him

"You."

"So you are interested?" He grinned

"How did you...Ugh stupid wolf hearing. Look Quil if you're not interested then just say it now so I can spare myself the rejec-

He grabbed me into a kiss it was sweet and soft, he grabbed my waist softly as I grabbed the roots of his curly hair,

"Hey Quil- woah." Embry sounded

We pulled back from each other and I blushed hiding against his shoulder

"Quil, Jacob wants to talk."

"Okay." He said

Embry walked out and Quil raised my face to his with his burning palms

"Emily, I've always liked you, you are the most beautiful woman. We'll talk about this later though." He smiled

I smiled and nodded

He kissed me once and left I blushed smiling to myself

**BPOV**

Once I came back downstairs freshened up and well-dressed everyone was talking then the doorbell rang again I ran down and answered seeing Seth and Lila, I smiled hugging both of them

"Hi Bella, sorry we're late."

"It's okay, we were just going to get seated."

Seth grinned holding Lila's hand suddenly the animosity between Seth and Embry rose.

"Okay everyone time to sit."

I smiled sitting at the front with Jacob, he kissed my forehead before sitting

We served dinner and everyone ate and laughed then Jacob stood

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make."

I stood up as Jacob supported my lower back

"Bella is pregnant."

The cheers sounded

"And I have my own announcement." Jacob said

I looked at him with curiosity then he got down on one knee and got a velvet box out of my pocket opening it revealing the beautiful sapphire diamond, I gasped and started crying.

"Bella, I have loved you since we were kids, I loved you when you loved someone else and I loved you when you went away. I still love you now and always, you have been my rock for the last months, you let me into your mind and heart, you let me heal you and you gave us a chance so I'm asking you please marry me, let me be the one to wake up next to you and nurse you through sickness and take care of our baby. Marry me Isabella Marie Swan."

I nodded happily

"Yes." I smiled

"Yeah."

"Yes, Jacob." I smiled

He slipped the ring on everyone cheered as we kissed once we pulled away we progressed eating then after everyone stayed around the house chatting. Jacob never left my side.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Mrs. Black." He whispered sweetly

I giggled and blushed

"So beautiful." He whispered kissing my temple

"I love you." I smiled

He leaned down and kissed me

"Now now kids just because you have a baby don't mean you have to make more in front of us." Charlie grinned

We pulled away and I blushed as Jacob grinned

Seth and Lila came up to us hand in hand

"Bella, I am so proud of you." She smiled hugging me

"Thank you."

"Bells, I'll be right back." Jacob whispered

"Oh okay, come back to me okay."

"Always." He smiled

He kissed my cheek and left with Seth

"So you and Seth."

"It happened on your birthday, he was there when Embry was sucking face with Leah, and I swear she loves home wrecking."

"Are you happy with Seth?" I asked

"I'm falling in love with him, he is so sweet and happy, and so welcoming. I mean I had a crush on Embry but it didn't seem like he was interested me or wanted a commitment."

"Don't worry, I understand Lila."

"Okay good, I didn't want to seem like a slut."

"You're not Seth was there Embry wasn't."

"Thank you Bella, you have become a very strong woman Jacob has really helped you."

I smiled and thought it was so close to the new year, and Jacob had done so much for me, he let me into our home, let me sleep with him the first night, offered me so much love and affection until I got up on my feet. He loved me so much and I love him so much. He meant everything and he is the only thing that will ever keep me afloat for as long as I live.

Jacob came back inside and I smiled as he stared at me, he was beautiful in all his god like features, especially his shaggy hair. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, he grinned and nuzzled my nose.

By night everyone had left with smiles and warm bellies I was up in our bedroom and Jacob came out from the shower his hair freshly cut spikes everywhere. I smiled and he came over

"Hi." I whispered

"Hey." He smiled sitting next to me "Mrs. Black."

I giggled

"Hey J, I was thinking after our baby is born I wanted to go back to schooling I mean I did online school and finished high school but I want to go to university, make a living after y'know."

"No its okay you deserve to be successful. Bella, I would go anywhere for you, we can move to Seattle or Port Angeles so you can go local. I'll get a job their hiring in Forks for a mechanic I'll go tomorrow."

"You would do all that for me."

"For us baby, I love you, you mean the world to me, I would move to France just to be with you." He said passionately "You're my fiancé, and I'm going to treat you like a queen."

I smiled and kissed him softly I pulled back and he laid me back down against the pillows and rested on my stomach.

"You here that little Jacob, daddy is going to be here for you and mommy." He whispered

I smiled and soothed his hair and slowly fell asleep


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

When I woke up I found Jacob sleeping against my shoulder his hair flattened almost covering his eyes I smiled and kissed his nose, he groaned and pinned me against the bed, I giggled and held Jacob

"Jake." I giggled

He woke up and grinned

"Damn I did not expect to wake up to this." He grinned kissing my neck

"We should talk about the wedding." I smiled

"We should, what do you want baby."

We sat up and Jacob pulled me into his arms in all his warmth.

"We can have a small ceremony nothing to big, just family close friends; I want it on a nice beach."

"We can go to Tofino beach up in Canada; I heard it's really nice in the spring." He smiled

"That would be amazing."

"I want Emily to be the maid of honor."

"I still haven't chosen my best man I want it to be Embry but I'm not sure he's been having a tough time in the dating atmosphere."

"We should help him." I said

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Maybe Lauren."

"Well after they went on a date the first time it didn't go over well."

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say they skipped the talk and went straight to the sex."

"Oh." I said

"Yeah and we're not choosing Leah either because she's the reason Lila and Seth got together."

"Well Lauren has changed maybe they could try again."

"I'll talk to him. This reminds me I got to go meet the boss at Jay's Towing and Repair."

"Oh okay, I'll talk to Lauren."

He leaned down and kissed me softly stroking me cheek then he pulled away smiling

"I love you future Mrs. Black."

I smiled and kissed his jaw and all over his face

"I love you Mr. Black."

He grinned and kissed me all over my face making me giggle, I kissed him pulling down on the bed against me.

"Babe...I...have...to...go." He said between kisses

I pouted and he chuckled, I looked away from him playfully. He nuzzled my neck and kissed it.

"When I get back we can make out all you want."

I smiled and bit his neck slyly he gasped and grinned

He got up from the bed and slipped on his jeans, he looked like a god as always with his tight abs and toned muscles; it made me think how lucky I am to have him as my own. When he put a dressed shirt on I smiled and blushed. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later, gorgeous." He breathed

I smiled and laid back down

After a while I got up freshened up and went out to see Lauren at the hospital, I bought lunch on the way and went inside seeing her deal with a patient and she looked so genuine talking to the old lady. She looked up at me and smiled. When she finished we went to lunch.

"So what do you think about Embry."

She stopped and stared at me in embarrassment

"Bella, if you're planning to set us up, I don't think he would go for it not after the first one."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

**Flashback**

_Three Years Ago_

_I walked into the restaurant to find him there, he looked handsome as always and I sat down. I crossed my arms and looked at him snootily_

_"Hi Lauren." He smiled shyly_

_"Let's just get this over with." I huffed_

_He looked at me and looked down sadly_

_Throughout diner I could not stop thinking about Tyler and sex, Embry talked but his mouth moved and they seemed very kissable in that moment. Then I smashed my lips to his and he grabbed me hard. Now this was a man. We got back to his place no one was home and he stripped down in his bedroom and I followed I took charge and we had sex the next morning I was gone._

"And that is why I think Embry won't be interested."

"It was one date Laure, you guys are both grown up and it's time to move forward don't ya think?" I asked

She nodded then we both looked up to see Embry walking through the door Lauren blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi Lauren." He smiled

"Hi Embry." She blushed

"Look I know we tried once and that ended really badly but I'd like to try again if you would let me."

She looked at me and I nodded urging her on.

"Okay, but Bella and Jacob will come like a double date."

Say what? I thought well shit

"What do you think Bella?"

"Yeah sure, I'll ask Jacob when I get home which I will do right now, see you guys later then."

"Double date tonight?" Embry asked Lauren

"Yes." She smiled

"Okay Bella don't forget."

"Mmhmm."

That night Jacob was sitting on the bed watching me get dressed his dressed shirt still unbutton and he watched me seductively

"We we're supposed to get busy tonight not go on a date." He chuckled

"I know but I promised Lauren, and you have to be there for Embry."

"He's a big man; he can take care of himself."

"Jake, I promise when we get home, you can do whatever to me."

"How about right now?" He grinned pulling me down kissing my neck

"Ooh Jacob please stop."

"You don't want me to stop." He growled

I pushed against his very prominent erection and he groaned pulling me down onto him, I grabbed his hair and he growled and ripped open my dress, I mashed my lips to his and he grabbed my waist hard and flipped us on the bed as he kissed down my stomach. Then he recoiled

"What babe?" I asked

"The baby just kicked."

"What?"

I sat up and smiled

He held my stomach and smiled, I felt the baby kick again."

"That's our son in there." I smiled

"I've been thinking of names and I think we should name him Billy Charlie Black."

"That would mean the world to them."

Then I felt two very different kicks

"Ow." I whimpered

"Was it the baby?" He asked

"It feels like there are two." I said

Jacob looked at me in shock

"We should go check at the doctors."

"But the date."

"They can understand."

"Okay I'll call Lauren on the way there."

As we drove to the hospital Jacob held my hand as I squeezed through the pain

Then headlights from behind came close to us Jacob waved them off and they just stayed

"I guess not." Jacob said driving faster but the car kept its pace then it rammed us from behind

"Jacob!" I yelled

"I'm on it!" He said

The other car drove on the other side and we saw Leah with someone in the passenger covered in black

I held Jacob's hand harder and they rammed us again Jacob lost control and we flipped off the road, Jacob unbuckled and held me as we tumbled then we stopped.

I looked up at Jacob and he was out

"Jacob." I cried

I looked between us and he saved the babies from getting stabbed with the window glass, there was blood everywhere then the car door was ripped open the hooded stranger grabbed me, I screamed as their cold fingers grabbed my arm.

"Jacob!" I screamed

Once I was out I tried running but the hooded stranger ran in front of me, it took off its hood and Alice appeared her eyes a topaz red

"Hi Bella." She smiled

I ran towards the truck and Alice grabbed me

"No Jacob!"

She threw a lighter towards the truck and it bursted into flames

"NO!" I screamed

Then it exploded

I cried my Jacob was gone no one was saving us then I fainted


End file.
